


Thorns

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Creepy Bruce, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, M/M, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dick is doing his best.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174
Collections: Anonymous





	Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The content of this fic is for entertainment purposes only and is not meant to be taken as any kind of "learning" experience or an endorsement of those things in real life. Things like abuse, pedophilia, and rape are completely heinous in real life, and if you feel compelled to do any of those things, seek help. 
> 
> If you are below the age of 18, this content is not meant for you at all. Please hit the back button.

“There we go, Dickie,” Bruce whispers, stroking the boy’s hair. “There we go.”

Dick is looking at Bruce’s cock with awe and uncertainty. It’s huge and veined in his small, callused hand. 

“Go on,” says Bruce. “Use your instincts.”

Dick leans forward hesitantly and gives the purple, leaking head a tentative lick. He makes a face and glanced up at Bruce. 

“I know it’s bitter, but you’ll learn to enjoy it.” 

Dick dips down and gives it another lick, then another, then another. His small tongue laps all over Bruce’s cock in short, sweet strokes, warm little kitten licks that have Bruce clenching his fist in the sheets. It’s a tease, but it’s maddening enough to almost make Bruce come. 

“Longer licks,” he instructs, “like it’s candy.”

Dick looks at him dubiously. But then he holds up Bruce’s cock, not unlike a lollipop – it’s massive against Dick’s face – and begins to run his tongue slowly up and down. After a few moments he returns to the head. 

“In your mouth,” says Bruce. 

Dick, after a pause, opens his mouth and works his lips around it. He begins to suckle just the thick mushroom-like tip, like a nipple, precome smearing his mouth and chin, and Bruce groans. The lewd little sucking, smacking sounds are driving him wild. But he lets Dick continue, watching Dick’s eyes close. Dick starts to bob his head a bit, and Bruce feels more precome spurt out. 

“Dickie,” he says, and Dick stops. Bruce holds his head in place, cards his fingers through soft black hair. His cockhead is still in Dick’s mouth. “I’m going to push it all the way in, okay? I’ll do it slowly.”

Dick releases the head with a pop. “I don’t know if I can…”

Bruce kisses his nose, and then licks into his mouth, plundering it. “You can,” he says. “You’re my perfect baby boy. I know you can do it for me.” He holds his cock and pushes it against Dick’s wet, swollen lips. “Open up. I’m going to feed it to you. You’ll get it every night from now on.” He starts to push in past the velvet of Dick’s mouth. “Watch the teeth.”

In and in it goes, slowly, the veins and ridges disappearing into that sweet, warm hole. It’s so thick, and Dick’s mouth is stretched so wide. His little fingers scrabble at Bruce’s thighs for support. 

“You’ll be fine, baby,” says Bruce. His cock is edging into Dick’s throat now. He can see it bulging on the outside. 

Dick gags.

Bruce holds him still and shushes him. 

At long last his whole cock is ensconced snugly in Dick’s throat.

Bruce groans when he feels it ripple around him, feels Dick’s tongue squirming against the underside. Tears are clinging to Dick’s lashes and a couple of drops slide down his cheeks. 

“You’re so beautiful, Dickie,” Bruce whispers. “So perfect. A little longer. You can do it.”

He begins to move, sliding in and out.

“Next is your ass,” Bruce says, still going. “I’ll work you open. It won’t hurt. You’ll be so sweet around me. And when I work, you can keep my cock in you, on my lap.”

His cock is making absolutely filthy noises as it fucks Dick’s tiny throat. 

“When I’m video conferencing,” says Bruce, picking up the pace, “you can suck me. Does that sound nice? Getting fed cock beneath a table, on your knees?”

Dick’s eyes are starting to roll up. Bruce’s thrusts are firm and powerful now, jabbing into him. Spit and precome dribbles down Dick’s chin. 

“I’m going to come, Dick. You’re going to feel liquid in your throat. Don’t pull away.” With that, Bruce, gives one final thrust, holding Dick’s head so his nose is right up against Bruce’s pelvis, and comes, ropes of hot sticky seed spurting down his boy’s throat.

Dick chokes and squirms, his throat convulsing.

When Bruce finally pulls out, Dick collapses on the bed, gasping and spitting. He looks absolutely wrecked, debauched. Owned. 

Bruce strokes a hand down his back before squeezing his pert, round ass. 

“You’re going to be so good for me,” he says. 


End file.
